


Singing

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Four discovers that his friend has a lovely singing voice.





	Singing

“Eiiiiight! Yo, open up, dude!”

Agent 4 was standing outside of Eight’s apartment door, which was on the very top floor of their complex. He only lived one floor below the octopus, and often came up to either bother Eight with something or to hang out. Eight always appreciated the company from his fellow agent friend and had gotten quite used to him inviting himself over for several hours, which led to him regularly spending the nights.

Today, however, Four’s reasoning for banging on Eight’s door with enough force to warrant a noise complaint was in order to borrow some toilet paper from him. He had somehow managed to make a mess involving glittery ink in his bathroom, and his first thought was to use his entire last roll of tissue that was in there to clean it up. As it was a particularly gloomy day outside, Agent 4 was pretty dead set on avoiding the rain, deciding that paying a visit to Eight would be much easier and freer than running down to the convenience store.

“Yo, Eight? Are you home? I’m letting myself in!” he yelled, not waiting for a response as he reached for Eight’s spare key and swiftly unlocked the front door.

Swinging the front door open, Four was greeted to Eight’s expectedly immaculate living room and the usual breezy scent of linen that always lingered in his apartment. The Octoling boy was incredibly tidy and composed, which was quite the stark difference compared to Four’s general untidiness and rambunctious personality. He was by no means _gross_ , but he just couldn’t wrap his mind around how Eight’s apartment always appeared as if it had come straight out of a fancy home magazine.

Eight’s home was adorned with a simple but elegant attention to detail, the cool grey walls being accented by the white and pale sky-blue décor which complimented his naturally bright red tentacles nicely. The soft colors made Four sigh pleasantly; the atmosphere of Eight’s apartment was always incredibly relaxing to him, and he immediately felt at ease.

_Eight._

“Oh, right,” he said to himself, remembering the entire reason that he had kindly broken into his friend’s house in the first place. “Where is he, anyway…?”

Agent 4 began to pace down the hallway leading to Eight’s room, passing by his bathroom for now as he did want to at least speak to him before stealing his toilet paper.

“Eight? Are you there…?” Four was beginning to feel like texting Eight more often rather than showing up unannounced might be a good idea. Suddenly, he heard a noise that made him halt in his footsteps.

 “ _Raizonnei, nyrurazastei…”_

Was that… Eight _singing?_

Four remained frozen in place, suddenly wishing not to make any movements that would bring attention to his presence.

_“Dismisaidon, gyaro, gyaro…”_

Yep, that was unmistakably Eight’s voice, singing along to what seemed to be the lyrics to Ebb and Flow. Eight had often openly talked about his love of music, but Four had never heard him singing before. Eight was unfortunately quite shy; even just convincing the Octoling to dance along with the music during the Splatfest concerts was a monthly ordeal.

Agent 4’s heart rate quickened considerably, knowing that what he was hearing now was something he’d probably never get to hear again. _What the…_ _Is Eight secretly a siren, or something?_ Four briefly joked to himself as he shook his head before slowly beginning to allow himself to move foward, drawing his feet closer and closer to Eight’s cracked door.

_“Wastireimyun, minakejiyun, kozozawaden, joriuni…”_

Agent 4 swallowed. Eight’s voice was much easier to hear now that he had gotten closer, and he risked peaking his head in to get a better listen. Eight was wearing a shiny pair of Designer Headphones as he lightly danced around his room, tidying some of his belongings as he did so, and completely oblivious to Four’s presence in his home. Four almost felt as if the breath had been taken out of him by the sight.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t found his Octoling friend to be good-looking before–nobody could deny that fact with his sharp, ruby-colored eyes and his attractive height which made for a winning combination. However, seeing the normally reserved octopus freely singing out his heart and smiling as he did so caused him to appear nothing short of gorgeous. Eight slightly swayed his hips back and forth as he moved, a style of dance that was very common among Octolings, but one that Agent 4 had obviously never seen from Eight before. Four could feel a slight blush dusting the tips of his pointy ears, absolutely mesmerized by the other’s rich voice and movements. Four continued to stand in the doorway to Eight’s bedroom with the octopus’s back still turned to him, not wanting to ruin this moment that he had walked in on.

 _“Tojyuranahabete zeriru bitinnu…”_ Eight’s lovely Octarian accent sweetly coated each of his words, the exotic cadence clearly ringing through in his notes and causing Four’s heart to swell with the melody.

God, Agent 8’s voice was _beautiful._

Apparently, Four liked it so much that he hadn’t realized that he had accidentally voiced his compliment aloud.

Eight completely froze, staring wide-eyed at the wall in front of him before ripping off his headphones. He slowly turned his head around, and much to his horror, his yellow-haired Inkling friend was leaned against his doorframe behind him and staring straight at him.

Eight’s face went completely red.

“W…W-What are you doing in here, Four…?” He asked in a shaky tone, still trying to process the sudden shock he had been overcome with.

“…Oh, um! Right, I just… Uh… I just needed to borrow some toilet paper, but I didn’t know if you were home or not. But… Your singing is really good, Eight!” Four said earnestly as he slightly stumbled over his words, speaking in a tone that was not typical for his naturally cocky demeanor. He stepped into the other’s room, walking towards the taller agent.

“Y…You were listening to me..?!” Agent 8 gasped, his entire body overcome with mortification as he fell on his bed before burying his face deep in his hands. “Oh, god…N-nobody was supposed to hear that! Why are even you in here?! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, Four–!!”

“Hey, hey! Don’t be embarrassed, Eight!” Four suddenly came forward and grabbed the other’s wrists, bringing them down so that he could see the flustered Octoling’s face. He noticed that the other was shaking in his hold. Eight looked ashamed at that moment, as if he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, and appeared incredibly small as he recoiled. “That was like, the best thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Like, holy shit. You’re _really_ good.”

Eight slowly looked up to meet the Inkling boy’s gaze, his eyebrows drawn together in apprehension. Even after reaching the surface, the octopus was incredibly weary about openly singing around others. That kind of personal expression was heavily looked down upon when he was still living with the Octarian society, and he didn’t want to run the risk of the only form of self-identity he felt he had being rejected. It was incredibly personal to him, and in his eyes, it _was_ something that he shouldn’t be caught doing. “…Really?” He said quietly, slowly attempting to recover from his embarrassment.

“Yeah, really. You shouldn’t feel ashamed about that. You know I’m one of the most honest people you’ll ever meet, and I’m not lying when I say your voice is perfect.”

Eight slightly blushed at the compliment, looking onto the Inkling boy with wide, glimmering eyes. For some reason, he suddenly found himself trying to fight back his eyes from becoming wet. “Thank you, Four…” he smiled softly, the other finally releasing his arms from his grip when he saw the look of happiness on his face. “If you do not mind, though, I would like to ask you that this stays between you and me. Please don’t tell anyone.”

Four lifted his hands up as if to motion that he wasn’t guilty of anything, coolly replying with “Hey, I was never here. You can count on it. But you know, you’d be doing me wrong as a friend if you didn’t let me hear you singing at some point again.”

Agent 8 chuckled, standing up to walk out of his room as Four followed. “Four, you are testing your luck by even being in here right now. If you need something from me, you could always just text me, you know.”

Four teasingly winced as if Eight had stabbed him, dramatically recoiling as the Octoling rolled his eyes at the over-the-top display. “Ooh, that hurts, dude! I thought we were friends!”

“We are. And friends don’t break into each other’s houses!” Eight retorted. He walked to his bathroom to retrieve a new roll of toilet paper for Four, with the other still close behind.

“I didn’t break in, I used your spare key!”

“That is for emergencies, Four, not for toilet paper.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve obviously never been left in a bathroom alone with no way to–”

“ _Alright_ , I get it.” Eight pushed the the roll of tissue towards Agent 4’s chest and silencing him, then slid past him as he exited back through the hallway. “Just ask next time.”

“Roger that.” Four sarcastically saluted Eight, winning another eyeroll from the octopus.

“Well, now that you are here, would you like some tea? I was about to put some on after I finished cleaning.”

 _Cleaning what…?_ Four thought to himself. “Nah, I think I’ll pass, thanks. Cleaning actually sounds like a pretty good idea right now, it’s probably about time I do the same at my own place. I’ll come by to chill with you later, though?” the Inkling reassured.

“That’s fine,” Eight replied, walking Four back to the front door of his apartment. “I’ll see you later, Four.”

“Seeya, Eight! Keep stretching out those vocal cords!” Four winked, lightly teasing his Octoling friend. He was pleased to see the slight falter in the other’s expression at the remark, finding it quite adorable. _Wait, what?_

Four felt the door shut behind himself, not moving to walk away from it yet. He stared down at the roll of toilet paper in his hands, letting his mind wander back to the sight of Eight singing and dancing once again.

_Gorgeous._

Was… Was he tripping? He had never seen his friend in that way before, and it seriously confused him. As much as he liked to tease the octopus, he really, _really_ wanted to hear the other’s voice again.

On the other side of the door, Agent 8 hadn’t moved away from where he was standing either. His hand was still placed on the door handle, still attempting to will his heart rate to slow down. That was the first time he had ever been caught singing in front of another person before above the surface, and they _liked_ it! And he _loved_ the praise.

The Octoling closed his eyes and smiled warmly at the feeling, finally stepping away from the door to put on some tea as he began humming the tune of Ebb and Flow to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, hope you enjoy!


End file.
